The Nature of Things
by you've.still.got.hell
Summary: One thing that the werewolves were certain off was that she was going to complete their pack and their Alpha would make sure of it.
1. Chapter 1 the nature of things

Prologue

The moon was out and the werewolves roamed the forest, they were searching for something, something their Alpha needed. This wasn't a trivial matter, it was something that had been long in planning now. They were looking for the final thing to complete the pack and knew that to appease their Alpha everything had to go smoothly. Everything had to be right otherwise the mission could be jeopardised and that could mean failure. If they did fail, someone would me punished and the werewolves had no want to find out who.

The forest was dark and cold, the usually night animals were hidden way, the presence of the wolves scaring them away. Some may have been larger and fiercer then them but they were a pack and almost nothing could stand against that. The pack always worked as a team and tonight of all night was not a night they were going to be messed with and the rest of the animals recognised that. The second in command led the wolves through the forest. Their destination coming slowly into sight, the lights now visible through the trees. The castle stood proud and tall the same as many could remember. But some had never seen it before some had no reason to ever venture into these part of the woods. But now the memory would remain in their for a long time minds after all, this was a night to be remembered, they were finally going to get the thing they had missed for many years.

In the wolves minds this was going to be the time were they find the thing they had been looking for, the thing that they knew was missing but had never actually been able to get their hands on. They would finally get have the one missing piece that would be able to finally complete the pack, a pack that would be better because it would have all the essential ingredients in it. They neared the lake before the castle, approaching the thing that they most desired, the thing that would make their Alpha happy and in turn making them happy. Tonight they were going to get what rightfully belong to them and they were not going to fail, they knew what they had to do.

It was the night that their Alpha was going to finally brought be together with his mate and nothing could stop them.


	2. Chapter 2 she may be it

Hermione Granger was a one of a kind witch. She helped people and made sure they were all right, sometimes even going so far as to protect them before herself. She had risked, multiple times, her life to save someone else's. And most of the time she had not gotten recognition for the things she had achieved. She was only know as the know it all that knew the answer but many people knew so little about her still they judged and she knew that she couldn't change that.

Hermione was now in her sixth year, almost the last one before she could head out into the real world and achieve the things she had aspired to do. Travel the world, and actually make a real difference in the world.

But there was one thing stopping her for going for the things she wanted to do and this was her friends, she had known them for most of her life and they had done a great deal for her so she could help but ask herself the question, could I abandon my friends to follow my dreams? And as much as she always thought about it most of the time the answer was no. Most of the time she had put her friends first in her imaginary scenarios.

Though she knew that if the situation was reversed her friends wouldn't hesitate, they would leap head first into life and not think about it for a second. And this had always made her evaluate her own decision, it made her rethink everything she knew. Because they relied on her for everything but when she needed something or was in trouble she was mostly left to her own devices. After all her friends were the boy-who-lived and his sidekick.

She had risked her life many times for them but deep in her heart she was certain they would do the same, or at least she hoped they would. Hermione slowly ascended towards the Black lake. She did this every night, walked around the lake, it helped her clear her mind and stay sane. With all the planning and scheming she did trying to find a way to get rid of Voldemort she needed some space.

The dark of the night and the cool breeze helped her relax and calm down. It helped her think about things rationally and most of the time it helped her stop worrying. Step after step, breath after breath Hermione pondered everything that was going on with her at the moment. Everything that was making her sick with worry.

Her thoughts were halted by a disturbance in the forest, she quickly turned, trying to find the threat or maybe just the thing that had made the noise. She could see nothing, it may have been just because of the dark or it may have just meant that there was nothing there, but she couldn't see anything that could have been the source. She didn't know the which one it was but hoped it was the latter. Now unsettled she headed back towards the castle, it seemed such a long way away and Hermione couldn't help but feel anxious, whatever was or wasn't out there, made her get a bad feeling and she always tried to follow her gut, that and also her brain that was screaming at her that she wasn't safe.

The unsettling feeling didn't go away it only increased and as she looked around she notice shadows in the forest. And they seemed to be heading towards her. Her walking quickly increased into a jog. Whoever, or what ever was heading towards her probably wasn't going to help her, it was only going to harm her. She knew that whatever came out of the forest couldn't be something good. After all it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows in there and she doubted that she wanted to know what actually really lived there. It was forbidden for a reason.

She turned her head back to look at what it was that was going after her, and after a few second trying to rationalize what she was seeing she finally understood. Wolves. But not just any ordinary wolves, no, werewolves. Looking up at the sky she noticed that it was the full moon. How could she have been so stupid? Go out in the middle of the night to take a walk during a full moon. This was not good and Hermione knew it. She knew that she was in a deeper danger then she had imagined.

Werewolves were known for their ruthlessness and their cravings for blood, and Hermione had no wish to witness this. If she was caught she knew that she wasn't going to come out of it alive let alone unharmed. So she focused on the castle and ran at full speed. Clutching her wand. At least she hadn't been a complete idiot and forgotten that. The castle seemed even further away and Hermione was getting tiered quicker by the minute. Had she really walked that fast? As she finally regained hope of reaching the castle before they reached her she tripped, and this gave the werewolves their opportunity. But before she could analyse what was actually going on she felt something hit her body, hard. And slowly started drifting into darkness. Already the confusion setting in. What had just happened?

* * *

><p>Werewolves P.O.V<p>

They had her, there plan had worked. It may not have been the most devious of plans but it's simplicity had meant success. Their leader would be happy. They just hoped that she wasn't too harmed from the fall she had taken. For them it seemed a wonder that the plan had gone perfetly. Wasn't it supposed to be complicated? She was known as the golden girl, Harry Potters best friend. It didn't add up in the werewolves minds. Why had she been allowed outside, on her own, in the middle of the dark and during the full moon? Was she that worthless to them, they had expected more of a fight.

But their loss had been the wolves gain and they knew that it was going to finally solve some of the problems occurring in camp. They had know for a while about their leaders mate but had not been ready to take her, she had been to young and also they knew that the change would have been to big for her to deal with. But know she was older and they knew that she could handle the things that they were going to throw at her. The change in lifestyle and the change in state. She would have to become a werewolf to become fully pack. And this they knew would be the hardest thing for her to handle.

They ran back through the forest, victorious. They had what they had come for and this made them pleased after all. She was theirs now and they would fight tooth and nail to keep her that way. Their lives were nothing compared to hers, she was important to their Alpha and what concerned him, concerned them.

Their camp came into view and they could finally release the breath they had been holding in, they had succeeded and that was a relief. The sun slowly rose and the wolves hurried, trying to get this young girl to somewhere safe. Somewhere away for the danger of the forest and away from the cold. They had gotten this far and they weren't about to lose her. The girls clothes were covered in dirt, her jeans ripped form the fall she had taken, right before they had caught up with her. Her hair full of leaves and even more a mess then normal.

She was laid down onto the make shift bed, making sure to ensure her comfort, before covering her up with a blanket. The moon had gone now and the wolves had shifted back. This was now a job for the humans, getting her used to their lives and getting her ready for the future.


End file.
